Summer Holidays
by Darkness Nemesis
Summary: Summer, beach, sun, holiday. Stubborn people, people who are oblivious of their feelings, people that are fighting their past. Misunderstanding, Jealousy and a lot of love. Who wuold have thought that a summer vacation in Atobe's summer residence would have turn in chaos?Enjoy


**Prologue**

The members of the Rikkaidai had just finished a match with the Shintenouji. They were in the locker room, waiting for the members of the Shintenouji from showers. They had decided to go to eat Yakiniku after the match.

"It was a really nice game." Shiraishi Kurannosuke said.

"I agree." Yukimura said smiling.

"Correct me if I am wrong but some of your players did not seem in good condition." Yanagi said. "As expected, you noticed." Shiraishi replied smiling. "Some of your players were not in good condition too." Yukimura said looking to Marui and their youngster. The Readhead was watching out the window. His gazes was absent, and sometimes he sighed. Their youngster, seemed rather worried for something. Yukimura sighed.

"Kura-kun, did Akaya said something to you?" Yukimura asked.

"Nothing, in particular, he just said that he was worried for Zaizen-kun, but he doesn't explain to me, why he is worried." Shiraishi replied.

At that moment Zaizen Hikaru came into the room, his face was angry. "Ohi Zaizen, i was talking with you." Shiraishi sighed

"I heard your complaints senpai, if you want to excuse me, I have something more important to do" Zaizen said.

"Kurannosuke, are you sure that your choice to made him the next Shintenhouji captain is right?" Kenya said.

"Kenya, quit it. The match is finished now" Chitose said.

"Please senpai, don't argue." Kintaro said worried.

"We are sorry." Kenya and Zaizen said. "

"No problem,let's go'" Yukimura said smiling. The evening proceeded in a manner much more quiet. Marui seemed to have recovered a good mood after reading a text message on his cell phone. Niou had teased him, asking him if it was a message from the "Sleeping Beauty." The redhead only blushed causing Niou to tease him much more. "Poor Sleepy Beauty, why the hell you don't ask him out?"Niou said "Haru quit it." Marui replied, his face all red, the other laughed, even Sanada smiled.

"Senpai, who is this Sleepy Beauty, a girl?"Zaizen asked

"He is fatty's wide they makes a good couple: The Sleeply Beauty, and the Ugly Fatty. Pupina" Masaharu replied causing another burst of laughter.

"I haven't understand." Zaizen replies. "He is Hyotei's second strongest Akutagawa Jirou." Yanagi replied.

"Ah the blonde guy that always sleep. Good choice Marui senpai, he is quite handsome." Zaizen said.

_Silence_

"Ehhhhhhhhh Zaizen-kun, you like guys?" All the Shintenhouj third year's asked surprised.

"Isn't that quite obvious?" Akaya and Kintaro said, shocked greatly their senpai.

"Ne Zaizen-kun tell us your tipe. Just in case, maybe." Koharu said.

"Koharuuu are you cheating me."

"Honestly, senpai isn't this also obvious?" Kirihara asked

"Akaya, you sure know a lot."Jackal said

"He sure knows a lot."Kintaro said.

_Silence_

"What are you implying Tooyama-kun?" Yukimura asked.

"Just what I said." Kintaro replied. Marui glared sharply at Zaizen, suddenly the boy noticed it:"Marui senpai, don't worry I'm not interested in him. I just stated that he is handsome, nothing more."

"Wow, fatty sure is territorial, how scaaaaary." Niou said teasing him.

"I…I'm not territorial,and I'm not fat." Marui replied.

"Sure, you aren't Marui-kun."Chitose said, then they laughed again.

"Ahn, who is having fun without ore-sama?" All the boys turned seeing Atobe Keigo and Tezuka Kunimitsu in the reastaurant.

"Wow, we have two great guest now. Puri." Niou said.

"Ahn, Niou aren't you graced by ore-sama presence?"Atobe said smiling. "Sure I am. Puri." Niou replied smirking.

Tezuka and Yagyuu coughed: "Don't worry Kunimitsu, ore-sama loves only you."

"Ehi Hiroshi, why are you changing seat?" Niou asked. "I just feel it. Thank you Jackal-kun." He replied

"Hiroshi I was joking." Niou said

"Would you like to join us?"Yukimura asked. The two nodded, seating near Yukimura and Sanada

"I'll plan to call you tomorrow Yukimura, you too Shiraishi." Atobe said. "Why?" They asked curious "I'd like to invite you in my summer residence,me and Kunimitsu will go there tomorrow,my team will join next week. Let me know how many of you will come. I've sent an invitation also to Fudomine, but it seems that only Tachibana will be able to came, and to Seigaku obviously." Atobe said

"_A summer vacation?"_Yukimura tought, _"This will be interesting"_


End file.
